What I Need
by takeme2thestars
Summary: Joe Jonas had the perfect life. Or at least that's what some people think. After a near fatal car crash, his family sends him to Montana to detox. But what if Montana holds the answer to all his troubles?
1. Hollywood Life

* * *

The whole car ride to the airport was spent in silence. Why the hell should I talk to Dad? He's the one making me go to the middle of freckin nowhere.  
"It will be a good change of scenery." My ass. He's just saying that to justify sending me off to Montana. I sunk down lower into the leather seat and turned up the radio. Dad didn't say anything, he just focused on road. Sure he said it hurts him to see his middle child suffer like this, but it's the only way. But did Nick or Kevin convince him to let me stay? No. I bet they probably brought it up. Sure, I may have been acting like a jerk lately, but I am their brother. Shouldn't they want me to stay? To help me themselves? No. No one in my family wants to help me. Instead they are sending me and my quote-on-quote "problems" to Montana so Uncle Ethan and Aunt Alexa could deal with my "rock-star" habits.  
I guess it all started 2 years ago when we finally got discovered. We were living the perfect life we always wanted. We covered the teen magazines and we were friends with everyone. But one of those "friends" started my problems. Since we all work for Disney, it was amatter of time until we met Miss. Montana. Who knew under the blond wig and pop songs, there was a bad girl waiting to escape? Nick fell head-over-heels and soon she became a staple of our touring. We had little parties in our rooms, and thats when she introduced me to the world of Grey Gooses and Jose Curveos. It was easy at first, a couple of foul-tasting shots. Then it moved on to half-bottles, full-bottles, 3 bottles. I started feeling the rockstar life. Early mornings filled with hangovers and late nights filled with booze and fuzzy thoughts. Kevin and Nick took to the whole life a lot easier then me. They were lightweights and took just a few shots. But, they covered my drunkass so why should I complain? I guess I wasn't completely satisfied with my life, so I drank even more, filling up the hole I felt deep down. I dated and dumped chicks, showed up already drunk to photoshoots, and we had to cancel some shows for "illness" which meant I was puking out my brains. Then a month or so ago, I really blew it. Mom and Dad were nagging about my "habits" and Nick and Kevin were offically excluding me. Fed up, I took the keys to my Mustang and drove to only place I knew I could feel comfort. Sure, she is my little brother's girlfriend, but she had an endless supply of what I needed. We sat in her living room for hours doing nothing but drinking. Drinking away the pain I felt. I stupidly grabebd my keys and "drove" home. My drive home consisted of ramming my car into a few trees and ending up almost losing my life. The tabloids were all over the story of my "troubled" life and how I changed from pure-Christian boy to the guy I am now. The police couldn't prove I was way over the legal limit, so I got away with a warning and some community service. My injuries were pretty bad. I had a few broken ribs, lots of purple and black brusies, and one deep scractch across my chest. Doctors said if the cut was any deeper I could have died. But, "lucky" me I didn't. No, I end up living and going to Montana to detox.  
"Son, look at this as something good. God is giving you another chance. Take it and show Him exactly what good you can do." I know Dad used to be a Preacher, but didn't he know I gave up on God a long time ago? I guess I gave up on Him when the hole kept eating up everything in my life. "Alexa and Ethan will be giving you a weekly allowance and you will be going to some AA meetings there. Hopefully by the end of the summer, you will come back to us a whole different man."  
"Whatever." What was I supposed to say to him? I love you Dad and I will for sure comeback a whole new man! I think, not. He shifted himself in the drivers seat and unlocked the door.  
"Remember, any slip up and it's real rehab." Oh yes, the ever so popular threat. Rehab at the moment is the least of my worries. Didn't Dad know I haven't even really thought about drinking again? I guess since the accident and me "cheating" death, I figured out that drinking isn't what I want, death is. But, I think this will be to much on poor old Dad's heart.  
"I know. " I got out and slammed the door. That must be the perfect Hollywood goodbye everyone hopes for. I grabbed my suitcases and head off to security and my flight. On coach. I guess hell offically starts now.

* * *

**Hey this is my first story in awhile. So comment me if it is truly horrible. =] Thanks!**

**3 Danica**


	2. Old Memories

I'll admit it. The flight wasn't all that bad. It was pretty bad when teenyboppers came and started screaming "OHMYGOSH! IT'S JOE JONAS!!" I smiled and decided to be nice and take some pics and sign some autographs. I did have the occasional girl come to my row, stare, and run off. I just ignored them and thought back to Montana. I don't know why, but I am sort-of glad that I am going. I get to escape to the rural land where we used to spend summers in. No, it won't be a fun-filled summer, it will be one filled with detoxing and AA meetings. I was walking out of the airport when I saw my Aunt and Uncle. They were older than my parents and have no kids, so they were happy to have me visit especially under these circumstances.  
"Hi there Joey! How've you been?" Aunt Alexa said as she gripped me into a tight hug. Joey? Wow, no one has called me that in ages.  
"Alright, I guess." She smiled up to me and I saw she looked just like Dad. But, she ,unlike him, has a caring heart.  
"Was your flight okay?" Uncle Ethan joined in as he reached for my bags.  
"It involved some screaming in the beginning, but it got better. And I can do it myself Uncle Ethan."  
"Hey, you are our guest. The least I could do was put your bags in the trunk." I hesitantly handed him my things. I have no problem with people doing things for me, but I came here because my life was screwed and they consider me a guest? It's like I came here to visit because I missed them, not because I was forced too.  
The ride to Seeley Lake, I spent talking with Alexa about my life. Well, the good parts at least. She didn't even bring up why I was here. Maybe she doesn't want to face reality or she already did and thought maybe I didn't want to talk about it. Ethan finally started talking to Alexa about their gift shop. Their voices were drowned out as I was looking out the window. That same feeling came back to me of past summers. I guess, this is a pretty place to go for the summer. The trees were bright green and the sky was blue and filled with white puffy clouds. It's just like I always remembered. But, I shouldn't expect a summer filled with hikes and trips to the lake. I can't do that while my whole family thinks I am a raging alcholoic. We pulled up to their cabin right by the creek. This time I took my bags and went inside. It was really homey. Better than all those hotel rooms I have been in.  
"I'm guessing you want your own space, so you have the whole upstairs area. Just be warned, I go up there to go on the computer and to sew."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome sweetie." I dragged my stuff upstairs as Alexa and Ethan planned dinner. The upstairs consisted of a small loft, Alexa's sewing room, and a living room with 2 beds. I took the two beds, by the t.v. and balcony. The room was covered with knick-knacks and decorated in earthly tones. The bed was made with comforters that Aunt Alexa made. I threw my bags on the empty bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling. The hole seemed to be dying down a bit. Is it because I am happy to be here? All my fondest memories from summer were usually spent here. Hiking, swimming, and riding the waverunner, these are all the things I loved to do. That all changed as I our lives became all about performing and in my case, getting drunk. After a few minutes of thinking I decided to go downstairs to see about dinner. I came down and heard Alexa and Ethan talking in hushed whispers.  
"Ethan, how could all the things Kevin told me be true? He doesn't look as bad as they drew him out to be."  
"I know Lexi. Joe doesn't look like a drunk. But he was. He didn't get into that crash just because."  
"I know. But Ethan, don't try to treat him differently. He will go to the meetings, but he will also have a summer."  
"Should I lock up the bar?"  
"No. Let him overcome temptation. I know he can. Joe is strong, he just had a weak moment. Fame takes a toll on people and we can see it clearly did for him." I would typicaly be angry that they were talking about me, but they were not bashing me. Aunt Alexa and Uncle Ethan were saying that they trust me and that I can overcome this. How could I be angry at them when they were believing in me? I walked into the kitchen and they stopped talking. "How do you like your space? I know it's not a Hollywood mansion, but-"  
"It's great. It's actually better. Feels more like home than anything else." They both smiled at this remark.  
"I'm guessing you came down because you're hungry?" I smiled and eagerily nodded my head. "Well, I was planning on having Ethan barbque, but we can just go to the Ice Cream Place." My eyes widened a bit. The Ice Cream Place? I haven't been there in years, but man their greasy food would be a great welcoming. "I'm taking that as a yes." Alexa laughed and they went to get coats and wallets.  
"Aunt Alexa?"  
"Yes."  
"Should I change?" I looked down onto my straight-leg Levis and Nike sweatshirt. Sure, it's a fine traveling outift, but I am not guessing it's good for dinner.  
"Why? You look great! Plus the paparazzi don't usually hang out here." I smiled and knew that I can just be myself here. I haven't really been myself in awhile.


	3. Food,Girls,and Temptations

It was a short ride to the only resturant in town. There was only a few people there so we got our orders quickly. Alexa and Ethan said I could get whatever I wanted, so I decided to pig out. I got a burger, curly fries, diet coke, and a Seeley shake. Instead of scolding me for getting all this food, they both just smiled and said no one must have fed me in awhile. We sat on a bench and had a real family dinner. We laughed and talked about some of things we could do over the summer. I was sipping my shake when a friend of Alexa's came. She was around my parents' age and she had someone standing beside her. I didn't really pay attention to them until someone mentioned my name.  
"Joe, say hi to Kelly and her daughter, Aimee. " I looked up at them and smiled to Kelly and then I saw her daughter. Wow, she sure was pretty.  
"Hi, I'm Joe." I shook Kelly's hand and nodded to Aimee because she was carrying bags of stuff. She smiled to me and said a small "Hello". They continued to talk about the gift shop and the rental place Kelly owns. The whole time I was stealing glances at Aimee. I didn't think anyone noticed, cause I was wearing my trusty Ray Bans. Alexa noticed though.  
"Joe, why don't you give Aimee a ride to her house. Ethan and I are thinking of helping Kelly organize her store."  
"Do you really think I can drive-"  
"Of course you can. Now take the keys and Aimee tell him where you live."  
"Okay Alexa." I threw away my trash and walked towards the blue truck. Aunt Alexa flashed me a smile before we got in. I guess I wasn't as smooth as I thought. I haven't really been driving since the "incident". Even before then, I wasn't exactly the best driver. I pulled out and felt a little good about driving again.  
"So where do you live?"  
"Two houses down from where your Aunt and Uncle live." Aimee looked about a year younger than me, so around 17 or almost 18. She had curly golden brown hair that reached down an inch or so below her shoulders. She wore sunglasses but before I noticed she had blue/green eyes. They looked really pretty in the sunlight.  
"That's really cool."  
"Yup. So how long are you here for?"  
"The whole summer."  
"That's really good. I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other." I really hope so.  
"Ya. How old are you Aimee?"  
"Almost 18. You?"  
"Almost 19." She smiled again and messed with the radio. She left it on Marry for Money by Trace Adkins. I guess since I am a musican I like listening to the lyrics and let's say these lyrics are pretty hilarious. I couldn't help but chuckle at them. Aimee joined me and apologized for how cheesy country music is. I was going to mention my music isn't any better, but even though Aimee seemed down-to-earth, I didn't want her to continue hanging out with me just because I'm part of the Jonas Brothers.  
"Cheesy country music is the best."  
"I have to agree with you on that. But, I think I am biased on that decision."  
"Why's that?"  
"I grew up on the stuff, so I am more inclined to stick-up for it." I laughed a bit bitterly. Would I do the same for my music? In the recent months I don't think it's really been my music. If I had a say, I would probably generate a song describing how drinking removes your problems. But, I work for Disney, and I can't really go around preaching that. I would be a "bad" role-model. Like a person with multiple personality disorder is any better? I glanced around and saw we were closely approaching my Aunt and Uncle's house.  
"Did I pass your house?"  
"Umm... No. It's the next driveway." I pulled in and saw she lived in a cabin almost identical to Alexa's and Ethan's. The only difference was it was stained a dark color and had a small guest house. Aimee slowly gathered her things, almost like she was waiting for me to say something. Should I? I mean, I do like her but I don't think she can deal with the troubles of dating the "drunk" known as Joe Jonas. "If you don't want to go home to an empty house, you're welcome to come in." She shyly smiled and her cheeks got a bit rosy. I couldn't help but love that, it made her even more beautiful. Should I go in? I could and deep down I really, _really_ want to. But then again I don't wanna subject Aimee to the troubles that can come from my life. The whole time I was contemplating this Aimee's grin slowly fell and her cheeks grew even more redder. Screw rationally thinking, this descision is coming from south of the belt buckle.  
"Sure." Sure? Was that all I could say? My one word answer didn't seem to phase her. We walked in and I saw how tidy the place is. Man, if her parents saw the way I lived, they would be scared. "It's really organized." Oh great, another smooth answer Romeo.  
"I know, it's weird," She flopped onto the dark leather couch. "My Dad is a huge neat freak. You should see the rental office."  
"Rental office?" I sat next to her, but no to close, just close enough.  
"My parents own the only sports rental place in town."  
"Now I know who to call during the summer." I laughed and she joined me. We sat in silence for a bit longer before I brought up this sure fire conversation-starter. "It's a really good day outside." Dumb lines-2 Joe-0.  
"Ya, but I think a storms coming."  
"Why?" I glanced outside and saw a picture-perfect day. Blue sky filled with white puffy clouds.  
"Earlier in the day I was watching the weather and saw a storm is making it's way up here."  
"Oh." I nodded and began to twidle my thumbs. Could this go any worse?All I need to do is bring up I'm a recovering alcholic and the whole day would be so "much" better.  
"Do you want something to drink?" Aimee switched on the HD tv and walked over to the kitchen.  
"Coke if you have any."  
"Diet okay?"  
"Ya." I started to flip through the channels when I came upon E!. Ryan Seacrest and that Julianna girl were covering a story on how Lindsay Lohan was seen shopping at some BOHO store in Beverly Hills. Ryan then decided to talk about celebrity trainwrecks. And guess who's face was on the screen? I guess that gives away the answer, right? At least it was a good pic. It was taken a bit after the accident and my hair was straight (as always), I had the same Ray Bans as today, skinny jeans, and plain black t-shirt. Big Rob and my Dad were crowding me and trying to get the press out of my hair. I saw I didn't look like a person who barely escaped death. Most people would be in church praying or have a huge smile plastered across their face. I didn't. My eyes were downcast, I wore a frown, and looked like I was in hell. If I look in the mirror I would probably look the same. I kept looking at the screen and the hole came back. I had the sudden urge to drive to "home" and look for the bar Uncle Ethan didn't lock.  
"Don't you just hate E!?" I looked up and saw Aimee. She gave the tv a scowl and handed me my drink. "They always critcize people for not doing this, or doing that. But I bet if they were in the same situation, they would do the same. Joe are you okay?" She placed one hand on my shoulder. I noticed my hand was trembling and shaking my drink. Everything just seems to be coming back to me. The reasons I would drink are staring me in the face and taunting me to take a drink to send them away.  
"Ya...just..." What else could I say? I barely know this girl, but she makes me feel different. She didn't remove her hand from my shoulder and I felt safe. Her touch was warm and seemed to drag my demons away. "I should probably go home." She nodded and moved her hand to walk me to the door. I soon felt cold and vulnerable. Even though the cabin was two houses down it seemed like it was a very long ride. God, how I wish I could have even a little sip of booze.

* * *

**Ohh SNAP! Lol couldn't resist =] Will Joe succumb to his weaknesses or will he prove to be a better man? dundundunnn -Danica =]**


	4. Meetings and Feelings

I got home and stood in the kitchen. I can't do this. They believe in me. My chest hurt again signaling that I need to find the bar. My body was split in 2. One side wanting me to succumb to the call of the bottle and the other telling me to just walk away. I just stood in the middle of the room. Not moving, not speaking, just breathing. Finally I moved. I moved towards the stairs to go lay down. I sat down in the bed and silently delt with my demons. The last thing I remember is letting a few tears fall and eventually falling asleep. I awoke next morning, pretty early. I decided to take a long hot shower to try to relax myself. When that went nowhere I dressed in dark-washed skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. I let my hair curl a little bit because I was in no mood to style it. Downstairs I could hear Aunt Alexa and Uncle Ethan chatting bubbly.  
"Good morning Joey!" Alexa gave me a bright smile and placed a plate infront Uncle Ethan. "How many pancakes you want?" My stomach felt full but I didn't wanna seem like a prick so I replied 3. "Are you okay?" She turned around and gazed at me through her hazel eyes. It felt like she already knew I came close to taking a drink.  
"Ya, just tired." She nodded her head reluctantly and Uncle Ethan muttered something while watching the news report. He shook his head and gave Alexa a little look. She nodded towards him as she placed the plate of steaming pancakes infront of me. This can't be really good.  
"Joe," Ethan began. "I know you may spending the summer here for certain 'reasons', but you know we just want to give you a real summer." I nodded my head as Alexa took over.  
"Joe, well your Dad told us to set you up with some AA meetings." Good ol' Dad always trying to do whats best. "It's only once a week and your first meeting is today." Today? Why today of all days? I breathed deeply to try to keep from saying a couple choice words. "And I told your Dad that everytime you went to the meetings I would give you your allowance." Allowance? What am I like 12 now? Is Dad trying to limit the money **I **made? "Also, I know you're a teenage boy that needs some space, Ethan dug out his old truck. It's your truck now." She smiled so bright I couldn't help but smile too. Dad never did this? He always kept me close never really wanting me to get space. If he did I always had to go with a brother. I guess I'll give in, how bad could it be?  
"I think the truck part sounds the best." They both smiled and Ethan patted my shoulder.  
"Don't worry. The meetings are very short and held in the community center. You'll be out of there by noon tops." I nodded my head and dug into my pancakes. I couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the meeting. What would they want me to do? Confess why I drank? I didn't tell anyone yet and I doubt they will make me talk.  
The drive to the meeting seemed very long. I pulled up to the "community center" which just turned out to be a rec center. Half is used for alcoholics, like yours truly, and the other half for old folks. Turns out that they meet for Bingo and other 'fun' activities the same day I come for my meetings.  
I wasn't really expecting some huge turn out or anything, but it was a small group. All 6 of us, including the group leader were crammed into a small room adjacent to where the old people were calling "BINGO!" .  
"Hi, you must be Joe." I looked up to see a man around thirty with a very fake smile on.  
"Yeah."  
"Welcome. The meeting will be starting soon. I know it's your first one, so I don't expect much." I nodded and grabbed a seat on a hard metal chair. The leader aka Paul rounded everyone else up. Consisting of 3 guys all in their lates 20's to early 30's and one lady around her late 40's. We sat in circle as we all had a chance to introduce ourselves.  
"I'm Joe. I'm 18 and I have a drinking problem." They all gave me reassuring smiles and even though they are supposed to help you I didn't feel relieved. I drowned everyone else out while they droned on and on about how work is crappy and how they wish they could take one more drink. I wasn't really aware of who was around me, and I should have.  
"Okay Joe, let's hear about your life." Great, someone is trying to play my psychatrist.  
"Well, things got hard 2 years back. I-"  
"Why?" If you didn't cut me off I would have said buddy.  
"I began to tour and I couldn't really deal with the pressure. I drank to escape my quote-on-quote 'fabulous' life. One night I had to much and I almost died in a car crash. My Dad sent me here to 'detox'."  
"How did you feel after the crash?"  
"Like crap."  
"What else?" How did this guy know that I wanted to die after that? Am I that transparent?  
"I wish the gash across my chest could have been deeper so I could have died. Life wasn't worth living back then." I said this coldly and it got a few confused expressions from the other drunkies. I heard a small gasp from the hallway. I turned around to see Aimee. She gave me a look that didn't look confused or pissed, but she looked like she felt sorry and..guilty. I caught her eye and we both blushed. I turned my attention back to Paul. The meeting ended just a few minutes later and I was afraid to go outisde. What if I see her again? What do I say? To my luck she wasn't there. I felt glad... and sad. I decided to head back home. I didn't really feel like running across Aimee again. How could I explain what she heard? "Yes Aimee I almost died and I do wish I did. No, I'm not emo...just...emotional?" In just minutes I was home. No one was here since Alexa and Ethan work mostly all day. I didn't wanna be cooped up inside, so I took a seat on the porch swing right by the creek. I gently rocked myself and saw rain was coming. I smiled to myself as I thought back to what Aimee said. I guess she is way more in tune with nature then I am. Or porbably watches the news more.  
"What's so funny?" My head darted up and I saw Aimee. Her hair was in a messy, but made-up ponytail. She was wearing a black skirt and a flowerly low cut and short-sleeved shirt. Wow, she looked...hot.  
"Why are you so dressed up?" She laughed and sat next to me.  
"I asked first."  
"True," I began to rock the swing. "I was thinking about how you said it was going to rain. I didn't believe you, and guess who's right?" I smiled and she grinned. "Now answer my question."  
"My parents have a dinner party tonight. I unfourtnately have to go." She gave me a sad smile. "Can ask you another question?" Uh-oh, she's gonna ask the big question aka the one about the whole drinking/crash thing. I nodded and she continued. "Can you tell me your story?"  
"What?"  
"I know you're Joe Jonas. Frontman of the Jonas Brothers and 'bad' boy. Or at least that's what the press says. I don't believe what they say and I heard a little part of you're story today. I wanna hear the rest." I was taken back at how blunt she was being. It actually turned me on.  
"So, you wanna hear my story?" She nodded. "Seems like you're the only person that's asked." In the next 10 minutes or so I told her everything. From Miss. Montana to actually being here in real Montana. I did leave out the part of me liking her.  
"Joe, I'm so sorry." She placed her hand over mine. "People need to hear your side of the story before they make any rash decisions." It's funny how I've only known her for 2 days, but she understands me more then people I've known my whole life. I looked down on to her hand over mine and she moved it.  
"You didn't have to move it." I smiled up to her and she replied by grinning. This time I held her hand. She moved closer to me and I couldn't help but move closer to her. It felt good just sitting out here holding hands. Only one thing can make it better. "Aimee?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course." It's been awhile since I really, really liked a girl. How do I tell her? Should I be blunt? Mysterious?  
"Can I kiss you?" Her head darted up to meet my gaze. She looked shocked and flattered. She bit her lip and nodded. With my other hand I cradled her cheek and she looked a bit nervous. I have to be smooth with this. I slowly leaned in and gently pushed my lips against hers. She kissed back and I kissed her a little harder with a bit more passion. I pulled away and smirked. "Can I tell you something else?" She nodded and saw her cheeks got rosier. "I really like you." She smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"I really like you too." My heart fluttered a little bit.  
"Do you want to go out?" She nodded. "When?" She looked down as she thought and smiled.  
"Tonight."  
"Don't you have your parents dinner party?"  
"Yes and no." What?

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! =[ I promise I will update soon! Here's the next chapter! =] Hope you like! -Danica**


	5. Seeley Shakes and Seeley Lake

"Well my parents said I had to go to the party if I had no other plans. Now I do." She smiled to me. I really, really like this idea but I don't want to seem like a total ass infront of her parents. "Don't worry. My Mom didn't even really want me to be there."  
"I'll need to ask Alexa and Ethan first."  
"They're going too."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. Alexa's bringing her 7 layer dip." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a couple more minutes in silence or kissing. I of course liked the latter of these two.  
"Alexa!" We both jumped up to see Aunt Alexa smiling and waving. "Your Mom called. We are going over to the party do you need a ride?" She gave a short little smile.  
"Actually," We walked over to her. "Alexa, tell my Mom I made plans."  
"I don't mean to pry, but what kind of plans."  
"I asked her out." I smiled. Aimee blushed.  
"Well I'll tell her. Joe you're curfew is midnight. As for you Aimee I'm sure your Mom gave you one."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Have fun!" Alexa gave us another bright smile and walked over to a very dressed up Ethan. I noticed that she too was really fancified. Yes, fancified. We watched them drive away and soon as they left Aimee asked, "So what are we going to do?"  
"I was thinking Seeley Shakes? Then Seeley Lake?" She laughed at my horrible attempt at being funny.  
"Sounds good." After that note we kissed a few more times and went off to buy our shakes. I got into the car and saw a white envelope with my name across it. I opened it as Aimee hopped in. It read:  
Joe, I'm so happy you're adjusting well! Thank you for going to the AA meetings. Here you're money. Spend it wisely. -Love Aunt Alexa.  
I saw a couple hundreds inside. Wow, I'm guessing a lot of kids right now want that as their allowance. I smiled to myself and drove off to the Ice Cream Place to get a seriously delish shake. We decided to get our shakes and an order of curly fries to go so we could eat them at the beach. Aimee guided me to a little beach, that many people don't swim at. I looked around in the trunk to see if there was a blanket or old jacket to sit on. I found a crisp new plaid blanket. Wow, Alexa can think of everything. I smiled to myself and continued down to the beach. Aimee was already there looking out onto the sunset. I set out the blanket and put down the shakes and fries on top of it. I then walked over to her and hooked my arms around her waist. She jumped a little but rested her head on my chest. I realized she knew so much about me, but I knew very little of her.  
"Aimee?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you tell me your story?" She fidgeted a little.  
"My story isn't has important as yours."  
"It's way more important." She gave me a weak smile and we sat down on the blanket. It was hard to focus on one thing because two really beautiful people/things were infront of me. Yet, one surpassed the other.  
"Well what do you want to know?"  
"Everything." I wrapped my arms wrapped around her and she rested her head on my chest again.  
"Well, I've lived here in Seeley all my life. I don't know any different. According to the 'popular' people at my school, I'm a loner. Don't get me wrong, I do have some friends, but I like being independent. Most of the times." She added with a smile. "I like to read, write, and paint. All while relaxing at the beach. I'm probably going to Montana-Missoula University next semester. I applied to UCLA too, but no response." She shrugged. "I really like your band and any other genre of music. The most hurtful thing that has happened in my life was when my older sister died. We were being babysat by some very 'pre-occupied' teenagers. My sister ended up falling into the creek and drowning. I saw it all happen too. She was 5 and I was 3." She became really silent and looked down. I realized how selfish I was. I complained about a life where I can have anything, yet Aimee suffered a real tragedy. I was damaging myself for a very insignificant reason. I realized she was really silent. I looked down to see that tears were falling down her cheeks.  
"Aimee." I moved myself so I could be on the other side,facing her. She continued to cry and I hugged her to my chest. "Aimee, I'm so sorry." She didn't say anything and I didn't say anything else. I let her cry on my shoulder, well chest. A few minutes later, she lifted her head to meet my gaze. They were red from the crying.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
"Thank me? For what?"  
"For giving me a shoulder to cry on. And for listening to my story." She smiled weakly. I smiled back and gave her a squeeze. She looked down and bit her lip, like she was thinking. Then she looked up and gave me a little smile. "Can I kiss you?"  
"You don't have to ask." I grinned. Even though she asked I leaned in and lead the kiss, in a way. I even slipped her some tongue and she didn't care. For what felt like a very long time we sat there and talked. About everything and nothing at the same time. Around eleven it started to drizzle, so I decided to call it a night. The whole ride home we held hands and listened to my personal favorites, cheesy country songs.  
"Bye Joe."  
"Bye Aimee." She smiled before she ran to her house. I sat in the car for a few seconds just smiling. This is too good to be true. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. That feeling didn't leave me at all even when I drove home and walked in on Alexa and Ethan watching an old De Niro movie.  
"Well, he's home." I couldn't see her, but I knew Alexa was smiling.  
"So, how was it?"  
"Great. We talked a lot." I went to grab a beer. A rootbeer. Ha, got you guys right?  
"Really sweetie?" Alexa followed me and sat across from me on the kitchen island. I smiled and nodded. "Aimee's a really sweet girl."  
"She is." I took a swig of the bottle.  
"So what are you planning next?"  
"Definitely another date." I looked down to the floor and knew I wanted something more. "Maybe I'll ask her to be my girlfriend?"  
"You should. Only if you want to. I'm sure she really likes you too."  
"Think so?"  
"For sure." We both smiled to each other as she got up. She patted me on the back and went back to Uncle Ethan. Tonight I'm going to sleep good.

* * *

**Hope you like! Who knows what obstacles lay ahead for Joe? Well I do! lol =] -Danica**


	6. Michael Phelps Has Nothing On You

I did sleep good. I have been for the past three weeks. My life has been at an all-time high. Every day I've spent the day hanging out with Aimee. We've done everything from hiking to swimming. Suprised we went swimming? I was too. She told me that since her sister died of drowning she wanted to become the world's greatest swimmer. She said she had a chance till Micheal Phelps got really big. That was about two weeks ago. It was the same day I asked her to be my girlfriend.  
Big step, huh? I planned it out with Aunt Alexa to get it just right. I planned on taking her swimming, then renting a waverunner. We went out in the middle of the lake and I stopped the motor. I remember everything, word by word of what happened next.  
"Joe? What are you doing?" Aimee had her arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Stopping."  
"I know that." I could tell she rolled her eyes. "Why?"  
"Just because."  
"Just because? Wow Joe, you're one of the strangest guys I know."  
"But you still like me right?"  
"Of course Joe. You may be one of the strangest, but your also the all-time greatest."  
"All-time greatest?"  
"Yes. Now can we keep going?"  
"No."  
"Why?" She laughed a little at this.  
"Because."  
"Because?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay?" Her voice got a bit edgier, showing she was getting irritated.  
"Yes, because I wanted you to become pissed so I can say this." I got up and stood on the edge. The boat rocked a little and I saw a hint of fear cross her eyes. "Aimee will you be my girlfriend?" I could sense my grin was big and goofy, but it didn't matter. I saw her face light up and saw the fear disappear.  
"You had to bring me out into the middle of the lake to ask me?"  
"Yes."  
"Then, I guess I'll have to say yes."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." She chuckled a little. "Now sit down before you capsize us." I smiled my coy smile. "What?"  
"Come on." I nodded towards the water.  
"No." I took her hand. "Joe, no. Come on."  
"We'll float back up."  
"Joe!" But it was too late. I already dragged her in, but I kept her hand intertwined with mine. We came back to the surface and I expected her to yell at me but she didn't. She laughed. "You suck."  
"I know." I smirked before I gave her a very long kiss.  
That's when we offically became boyfriend/girlfriend. And that's when a new feeling came into my heart. I don't wanna go all mushy on you guys, but I did feel something. It felt a lot like...love. I didn't tell anyone this, at first. We hung out more and more, and the feeling grew stronger and stronger. But I wondered if she felt it too. Did she? For the past week or so I've been trying to see if she does love me. She's told me she feels safe with me and she can't imagine her life without me. But is that love? I'm too much of a guy to know. But I do know who will. That is why, at this very moment I am walking outside to talk with my Aunt Alexa. She's been like a Mom to me a lot lately so I guess she would be the first person I should tell. She was sitting on the porch swing. I smiled to myself, because that's where Aimee and I spend a lot of our time. Reminds us of the day we spilled everything to each other.  
"Aunt Alexa?" She looked a bit suprised but she smiled.  
"Yes."  
"Can I ask you something?" Curiousity flickered across her eyes.  
"Of course."  
"How...how...howdoyoutellagirlyouloveher?" I said this all at once and I even confused myself. Try saying that five times fast.  
"Excuse me?" She laughed a little. "A bit slower."  
"How do you tell a girl you love her?" I sat down and looked down onto a wildflower growing on the floor. It was a bright white with big spot of purple on the bottom. It's actually a pretty flower. Better than a rose, cause likes hugs, roses are way overrated.  
"Joey, you love her!" Her voice sounded contented. She didn't sound suprised.  
"You knew."  
"What?"  
"You knew I loved her." I looked up and saw her smirk.  
"I could guess. I'm not blind. And neither is she."  
"Does she know?"  
"She's hinting at it." What?  
"How do you know?"  
"I've known Aimee ever since she was a baby. She talks to me. She's been talking about you lately." My heart fluttered a bit. Was this good?  
"Anything good?"  
"Everything good."  
"How should I tell her?"  
"My advice is to get her alone. Tell her while star-gazing or on the beach. Aimee is very passionate and so are you. When in doubt follow your heart. It makes some of the wisest choices." I smiled and knew everything she said was right.  
"Thank you!" I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I was about to go, when I reached down and picked up the wildflower. I'm sure she'll love it.  
"Where are you going?" Alexa said with a laugh.  
"To follow your advice." Hopefully she feels the same way about me.

* * *

OMG! I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this! I have most of the story saved onto my email. Just this chapter and part of the next. I plan on working on it though! I promise. -Danica


End file.
